The KeyBlade Games
by AngelofMusic94
Summary: Kairi's friend Selphie is chosen as keyblader that will be involved in a battle where keybladers from all worlds fight to the death. Only one survives. Kairi can't let that happen so she volunteers as a keyblader to replace Selphie.


_**Author's Notes: **_

Hey there! This is story is The Hunger Games/Kingdom Hearts crossover fanfiction. Just watched the movie and just started reading the book. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

"Kairi, come on!"

I woke up to the sound of Sora's voice. It sounded like was yelling from the outside of my window. I threw off the covers and ran over to my window. Pushing the windows wide open, I peered down below and saw the smiling face of my best friend Sora. I returned the smile and waved down at him.

"I'll be right down you lazy bum!" I called down to him. I turned and put on something nice. I didn't really have much except my school uniform, so I put that on and headed out the door. After the short talk with Sora downstairs, we raced down to the beach. We saw Riku leaning against our boat.

"Come on sleepy heads," Riku said jokingly, running his hand through his short silver hair. "We have to get going."

We nodded. It was the day of the Choosing. Everyone between the ages of twelve and eighteen years old, one male and female, get chosen to participate in a tournament called "The KeyBlade Games".

"Wait for me!"

We turn and saw Selphie run up to us, panting heavily. I hug her, because I know these next few hours will be like Hell for her. Her first Choosing. But I bet she's more worried about me though. That the unthinkable might happen.

We all pile into the boat and row towards the island. Other children were rowing beside us. Only five boats were filled up, five children each.

After a while, I started to spot camera crews perched all over the island like buzzards, waiting for what might be their last meal.

After everyone gets off the boats, we all file silently and sign in. All of our parents are at home on the mainland, watching on their TV screens since the island can only hold so many.

As the horns blow to start the Choosing, I looked over my shoulder and to my right I saw two of the three chairs filled with Organization 13 members. The Treaty of Worlds gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and happiness, as our early reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated and our worst nightmare is reborn, it gave us "The KeyBlade Games".

The Organization 13 wanted to be part of the torture and began to run the games. King Mickey sent a note saying that he's sorry for everything and that he no longer has control over the darkness.

The rules of "The KeyBlade Games" are simple. The Organization declared that each world provide one boy and one girl, called KeyBlade Wielders. The twenty-four key wielders will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over the course of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last Key Wielder wins.

Taking the kids from our worlds, forcing them to kill one another while we all watch—this is the Organizations way of reminding us that we are totally at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another War.

Destiny Islands is the laughing-stock of all the worlds. The mayor knows it as he's telling us the history of Destiny Islands. He quickly changes the subject and introduces Larxene, one of the Organization members and the escort of Destiny Islands.

"Happy Key Blade Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She says happily and laughs.

Through the crowd, I spot Sora looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. Riku looked determined but I know he's scared as well. But suddenly I was thinking about Sora and his forty-two names in that glass bowl and how the odds are not in his favor. Not like most boys. Riku has fifty names placed in the bowl since he's eighteen and this is his last year. I'm sixteen, so my name was placed in the bowl seventeen times.

It's time for the drawing. Larxene smiles again, this time evilly. "Ladies first!" She crosses over the glass bowl with the girls' names. She reaches in, digging deeply into the bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws a breath and then you can hear a pin drop. All that we can hear is the ocean coming to shore and back again. I feel sick to my stomach and so desperately hoping that it's not me, it's not me, it's not me.

Larxene crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Selphie.


End file.
